vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nia Honjou
Summary Nia, also known as the Second Spirit, is a Spirit that appeared on Earth some time after the First Spirit appeared and is claimed to be the only one who knows any information about the First Spirit and her whereabouts. At some point, the D.E.M. captured her by unknown means and she fell into a comatose state. She was first mentioned in Volume 7, where Kurumi only decides to help Shido rescue Tohka in order to create a chance for her to find and rescue her. However, it turns out that Nia wasn't held captive in that particular DEM facility. In Volume 12, Nia's location was revealed to be at the Neryl Island, a DEM's private island in the Pacific Ocean and was being moved to another place through a DEM transport. Kurumi attempted to free her with a swarm of clones, but failed to do so as the clones were defeated by the new Adeptus 2. Nia, however reacted to Shido's Spirit Wave upon him going berserk. Eventually, she managed to escape thanks to Shido shooting down the aircraft for her. When Kurumi found the wreckage of the transport aircraft, Nia had already left. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C likely far higher | Unknown in Inverse form Name: Nia Honjou Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Age: 18-19 (Physically) | 45-47 (Actual Age) Classification: Was formerly Human, Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Subjective Reality (Spirits are able to create things from their imagination with their reiryoku, even desired situations), Regeneration (Wounds of spirits naturally heal), Information Manipulation, Future Manipulation (Her angel Rasiel, has the ability to modify the future by controlling it, everythings she rewrite in rasiel will become true, she called this ability as "future describing" a power that control future events), Nigh-Omniscience with Rasiel (Nia's angel is near omniscient, he know everything about the whole world), Reality Warping, Precognition, Limited Power Nullification (Spirit's Astral Dress nullifies physical damage to an extent), Resistance to Life Manipulation (Spirits are unaffected by Kurumi's abilities), Mind Manipulation (Full form spirits are unaffected by Miku's mind control) and Fate Manipulation (Full form spirits can't fully be affected by her Future describing) | Same but much stronger in inverse form, Possibly Pocket Reality Manipulation and BFR (Her inverse form, beelzebub, has the power to instantanously trap the opponents insides book with the Phantom Library, leaving them into fictionnal worlds where Powers are nullified. Attack Potency: At least Small Town level likely far higher (Likely superior to sealed spirits) | Unknown in inverse form Speed: Relativistic+ '''(Likely comparable to other sealed spirits) | '''Relativistic+ (Faster than Shido and all sealed spirits) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class '''| '''Unknown Durability: At least Small Town level (took attacks from DEM wizards) | Unknown Stamina: High Range: Several hundred meters potentially Universal with Rasiel Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Average | Nigh-Omniscient with Rasiel Weaknesses: She can lash out at others who toy with her emotions. If her Qlipha Crystal is removed, she's rendered powerless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Spirit form = * Angel: Rasiel (囁告篇帙 (ラジエル), Kokushō Henchitsu '', lit., "Tome of Revelation") * '''Weapon: '''Book * '''Astral Dress: '''Yod (神威霊装・二番 (ヨッド) , ''Shin'i Reisou: Niiban '', lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 2") *'Nigh-Omniscience:' Nia's Angel, Rasiel, is a book that can give the user information about anything that has ever happened in the world, no matter where and when. The user of Rasiel becomes near omniscient. Nia describes this ability as "a super powerful search engine", where one has to focus on the information one seeks before arriving at an answer. However, in order to use this ability she has to think about the subject she is looking into and her Angel does not automatically detect any danger coming to the user. It is also limited to only facts, as it cannot tell Nia subjective information like what she should do when she's unsure of herself. Additionally, it also gave her illegible information about the one who turned into a Spirit. However, she theorized that this may be because of that person's abilities. *'Future Describing:' Everything written in Rasiel is fact; therefore, everything that Nia writes in the book will become reality. She calls this ability ''"future describing". However, it takes time for the event to be written down, especially since Nia prefers to draw a manga illustration instead of just writing some text. However, the ability to change the future is not absolute, as Shido could resist future describing when channeling the powers of the Angels of the Spirits he had already sealed. *'Information Manipulation:' After Nia had a part of her Qlipha Crystal extracted from her body, she still has the ability to summon Rasiel. However, she notes that its ability to give information has gotten weaker, with some information coming out as indecipherable. She also notes that she has lost the power to control the future. However, she states that since Rasiel and Beelzebub use to be the same embodiment, she can use her ability to restrict Westcott's ability to search information using Beelzebub. Additionally, this shared duality also allowed Nia, with the help of Shido's fantasy counterpart, to use Rasiel to stabilize a gateway connecting the fantasy world with the real world. |-|Inverse Form = * Demon King: Beelzebub (神蝕篇帙 (ベルゼバブ), Jinshoku Henchitsu, lit., "Tome of Divine Corruption") * Weapon: '''Book * '''Astral Dress: ''Unnamed'' Not much is known about this form, as it was deactivated shortly after it's first use via her Qlipha Crystal being extracted by Artemisia B. Ashcroft. Its incomplete form, used by Westcott, implies that it can give a person information about a subject by thinking about it, and retains its ability to temporarily manipulate the future. However, it can summon shadow-like creatures from the pages. Key: Spirit Form | Inverse Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Regeneration Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Date A Live Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Precognition Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Information Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fate Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Spirits Category:Tier 7 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings